star_wars_gaming_nerdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Gree
Description Commander Gree is a previous Star Wars: Empire at War, Star Wars: Battlefront 1 and Star Wars: Republic Commando player. On Empire at War he went by the name of Jedi_Gree and TO|Pvt.Zane. Whereas Battlefront 1 he was more simply known as Commander Gree and on Republic Commando, (DarkSith)LordGree. After being rescued by LordXendor from the lowlifes of the Battlefront communty, Gree quickly passed the point of no return as he mentally shut down as the dark side of the force from the DarkSith clan consumed him. ] A Hero's Beginnings Gree's origin can be traced to the far reaches of the game Star Wars: Empire at War in 2009. Gree wasn't well known on Empire at War, the only thing people remember him by was his minor affiliation with the Jedi Clan in the 2009-2010 era and of course his terrible grammar in the chat lobbies. Lost and looking for a purpose in life Gree stuck to the confines of the EaW general chat lobby. It was a quiet place but the occasional drifter would come through and sometimes even be greeted by Gree. After many days of a simple life, a member of the Jedi clan came across gree. Feeling that he was somewhat attached to the edges of the force, the Jedi member recruited Gree into their order. He spent a year with his new family before he finally left the order after losing hope in his capabilities to learn the ways of the force. He took the nearest shuttle he could find to escape, as he did not have the backbone to explain why he was leaving. Soon he came across the game Star Wars: Battlefront 1 where he would officially begin his descent into the lower depths of the autistic Star Wars gaming community. A mercenary finds love Immediately after arriving on Star Wars: Battlefront 1 Gree became an active duty mercenary fighting for whichever clan paid him the most. He went on to participate in a few clan battles wearing their tags in matches and playing as an active clan member even though he wasn't. His main credit to his success can be connected to his ties with being force sensitive from his Jedi days. After a few victories Gree eventually caught the attention of Jenna, a local tramp from one of the Battlefront 1 cantinas. She intoxicated him with a conversation and after many weeks he eventually began to fall for her. It was at this time a member from the clan WUSI named JaingSkirata also fell for Jenna when he first laid eyes on her. This would lead to a series of mini cantina conflicts between the two for the favor of Jenna. On one particular night as JaingSkirata was flirting with Jenna at a table in the back of the bar, Gree mad with lust and jealousy whipped out his blaster and shot JaingSkirata in his chest. Gree then charged towards Jenna, throwing JaingSkirata out of the way and grabbing Jenna by her arm as his made his way out the door. Jenna screamed at Gree to let go of her as she explained she didn't want a relationship with Gree. He looked into her eyes, and with devastation dropped his blaster and ran away like the little bitch he was. DarkSith finds a new apprentice Another long year went by as Gree was still recovering from his loss of Jenna. In 2012 one day as Gree was shuffling through his paperwork for future mercenary jobs Gree was approached by a man in dark robes on xfire (Xfire being a third party chat program that many star wars gamers used at the time). Gree sensed the evil nature of this dark figure. The figure announced himself as LordXendor. Xendor could feel Gree's connection to the force and was looking for new recruits for his new empire, DarkSith. He explained to Gree that he was willing to finish Gree's training in the ways of the force, but this time for the dark side, promising Gree that he could achieve things he never could before, and even control the emotions and thoughts of others. Gree saw this as a chance to make Jenna fall for him and went along with Xendor to the DarkSith temple. Gree stayed loyal to Xendor for many months and even helped Xendor with the new Star Wars: Republic Commando division. It was here that Gree used his new combination of both light and dark side force training as well as his extensive mercenary training that later helped him rank up to Lord within DarkSith. Xendor recruited a man by the name of Ferus who quickly set up a Republic Commando server for the DarkSith members to play on. As DarkSith grew in numbers from recruiting on their new Republic Commando server, Xendor soon bestowed the rank of Lord to others who became Gree's closest allies... Gree's downfall As the numbers of DarkSith climbed Gree struggled with his mental ambitions of forcing Jenna to fall in love with him. What Gree didn't know was that this was the reaction of his lack of ability to control the pure essence of the dark side of the force that Xendor had shared with him when he first joined DarkSith. Many DarkSith members began to drift away from Gree finding him to be weird on the website and overall not very skilled ingame on Republic Commando. Xendor offered to teach Gree to be like Xendor himself and scheduled future training for Gree. Ferus noticing Gree's behavior saw this as a chance to befriend Gree. It was here that Ferus filled Gree's head with lies about DarkSith not being capable of giving Gree the power to please Jenna. This was part of Ferus' plan to create his own gaming clan and take members from DarkSith starting with Gree, as Ferus was well aware of DarkSith's rise to power and didn't want Xendor to have it all. Ferus had a small headquarters located on a small moon where he and Gree retreated announcing their leave of DarkSith. Xendor, inferiated by this betrayal personally tracked down Ferus. While Gree was away doing an errand for Ferus to build up their new clan, Xendor found Ferus and used his strong nature with the force to bend and manipulate reality around Ferus. Falling to his knees Ferus apologized to the dark lord and begged for his life. Xendor granted Ferus his life and demanded Gree's location. Ferus answered and was then ordered to return to the DarkSith temple immediately. Sometime later, Xendor found Gree and force choked him into a standstill. Xendor gave gree two options, die, or return to DarkSith. Gree accepted the latter. Gree returned to DarkSith at a starting rank and was no longer a lord. Being stripped of some of his powers by Xendor, Gree's perception of reality began to destabilize as he grew farther and farther apart from reaching Jenna. It was shortly after here that Gree became enraged by this and went on a rampage. Though he was stripped of his powers Gree still had enough energy to strike out against some DarkSith members one of note being Alice (another alleged female). He would go on the DarkSith Republic Commando server and call Alice a slut, or the DarkSith whore, forcing Xendor to finally step in and ban Gree from the server, setting Gree into an eternal rampage throughout the galaxy. A discovered retribution Gree took a shuttle through the galaxy until finally reaching Jenna. As he stepped out of the shuttle he ferociously made his way to the cantina where they had first met as he could still feel her life energy. He burst through the entrance startling many of the customers. Jenna turned around only to witness and angry Gree. Instantly Gree started killing everyone inside the cantina, mercenaries and bounty hunters alike until eventually no one was alive except Jenna. She quivered at the site of Gree's new found power. He began to unclothe her as he prepared to rape her only before stopping with terror. He felt around Jenna's crotch discovering she had a penis. Shaking his head in anger he once again fled the cantina with tears in his eyes. Xendor had put Gree behind him, and as the months went on DarkSith began to downgrade due to high amounts of autistic members who were trying to start their own clans or weren't mentally capable of being a DarkSith member. It was nearing the early stages of 2013 and it was here that Gree finally returned to DarkSith. He found Xendor and fellow lords training and begged them to let him back into DarkSith. Gree had returned to DarkSith because he knew it was the only clan where he really participated in anything, infact it was the longest he ever remained in a clan, DarkSith also being able to give him the power he needed to crush his enemies. Xendor accepted Gree's apology Days later after accepting his position within DarkSith, Gree scrolled through the DarkSith forums only to find out that DarkSith had actively joked about him time and time again after his departure from DarkSith. This time, Gree was not enraged. He was too weak and knew that if he raised a hand to Xendor again he would surely be defeated. He packed his things and one and for all left DarkSith. He later joined TeamOptic (TO) a clan started by a former DarkSith member by the name of MrGamezNWatch or aka Frenzy. Gree remained as an active mercenary in TO for a few months. Still suffering from the unbalance of force energy Gree eventually committed suicide with a blaster shot to the head as he no longer wanted to suffer, TO found his body and secretly disposed of it making Gree officially never seen again. Gree's Legacy - Fake Online Girl Problems Gree had multiple issues with falling in love with fake girls on the internet. The first incident was when he fell in love with a girl on SWBF1 by the name of Jenna. It was said that he would have countless agruments with another person of the SWBF1 community about who had a better chance to get with Jenna. But in the end it turned out Jenna was a guy. Then a few months later one of Gree's old Jedi_ friends SuperBoba or better known to him as Jedi_MasterPloKoon made a fake girl account by the name of allycat18. As the troll was more successful then Jenna on SWBF1, after one day of Allycat18 adding Gree to Xfire Allycat had gotten Gree to fall in love with her and was able to get one of Gree's best friends, Defender0 to attempt to cyber with Allycat. The troll ended with Gree believing that Allycat18 had been kidnapped by two black Candians named Tyron and Duke. Xfire Logs: Gree and Allycat18 http://textuploader.com/kyv2 Gree and Allycat18 Part 2 http://textuploader.com/kyvv Defender0 and Allycat18 http://textuploader.com/kyvu Wolf Eyes and Gree http://textuploader.com/kyvp Wolf Eyes and Gree Part 2 http://textuploader.com/kyv7